


Усыновление путем дефенестрации или семья может состоять из демона-лиса, его джинчурики и трех десятков высококвалифицированных убийц

by Tamiraina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Neglect, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: Он не будет тем АНБУ, который позволил джинчурики разбиться насмерть, вывалившись из окна четвертого этажа. Пусть это будет ещё одно наследие АНБУ.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Усыновление путем дефенестрации или семья может состоять из демона-лиса, его джинчурики и трех десятков высококвалифицированных убийц

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adoption by Defenestration; or, A Family Can Be A Fox Demon, Its Jinchuuriki, and Three Dozen Highly-Trained Assassins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866901) by [elumish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish). 



> Дефенестрация (от лат. de в общем случае — извлечение и fenestra окно) — акт выбрасывания кого-либо или чего-либо из окна.
> 
> Ну, временная шкала тут несколько странная и расплывчатая, но временная шкала в каноне Наруто в принципе несколько странная и расплывчатая, учитывая, что Наруто того же возраста, что и Саске и Сакура, и он не сдает выпускной экзамен по крайней мере один раз и все равно оказывается в команде с ними.

Обязанность присматривать за сопляком было самой нелюбимой работой каждого АНБУ.

Независимо от того, что может подумать посторонний (если, конечно, посторонним был бы предоставлен доступ не только к назначениям миссий АНБУ, но и к их сложной бартерной системе, чтобы отделаться от таких миссий), это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что ребёнок является джинчурики. Демон запечатан, а ребёнок — просто младенец. Ребёнок — это не более демон, чем свиток призыва — это животное, которое он вызывает.

Нет, они ненавидят обязанности няни именно потому, что это буквально означает быть няней, за исключением того, что они даже не могут взаимодействовать с ребёнком. Смотреть, сидя на ветке дерева, как он ползает по кругу и часами плачет, чертовски скучно, и независимо от того, насколько они хороши в наблюдении, АНБУ не так хорошо переносят скуку.

Никто не хочет прямо отказываться от миссии — это ребенок Йондайме-самы, чёрт возьми — но и никто на самом деле не хочет этого делать. Отсюда и сложная система бартера и торговли одолжениями, позволяющая избегать принятия этой миссии как можно дольше, но при этом не отрицая, что теоретически эти миссии — большая честь.

Но кто-то все-таки должен это делать, и именно так Тензо оказался на дереве рядом с квартирой ребёнка — потому что Сандайме-сама, несмотря на всю свою мудрость, решил, что оставить малыша одного было лучшим возможным вариантом. Тензо не любит подвергать сомнению приказы, но он действительно хочет подвергнуть сомнению этот… особенно, когда видит, как ребёнок пытается вылезти из своего собственного окна.

На самом деле Тензо не уверен, понимает ли ребёнок, что это окно, но в конце концов важно не то, что ребёнок знает, а то, что ему удается залезть на подоконник, распахнуть створку, а затем выскользнуть и выброситься из квартиры. Тензо ловит его прежде, чем он успевает упасть на землю, но теперь он держит грёбаного ребёнка и, так как у него нет четких указаний, что делать с реальным физическим контактом с мальчиком, возвращается на дерево за отсутствием других вариантов.

Ребёнок кричит ему в ухо, и через пару секунд он понимает, что это скорее возбуждение, чем страх, потому что ребёнок — грёбаный придурок.

— Прекрати, — говорит Тензо, потому что ему очень хочется, чтобы малыш не кричал ему в ухо.

Крик ребёнка обрывается, слава ками, а потом он смотрит на Тензо широко раскрытыми голубыми глазами. 

— Ещё? — жалобно спрашивает малыш.

Тензо моргает. 

— Я не позволю тебе снова вылезти из окна, только чтобы поймать тебя.

— Ещё? — малыш начинает подпрыгивать у него на руках. — Ещё, ещё,  _ ещё _ ! — теперь он кричит, и это ничуть не лучше, чем плач, и Тензо с некоторым отчаянием спрашивает себя, приходилось ли кому-нибудь из АНБУ иметь дело с этим ребёнком раньше. Никто из них об этом не сообщал.

— Я сейчас верну тебя в квартиру, — говорит ему Тензо. — Не лезь больше в окно.

Он возвращается в квартиру, кладет ребёнка на пол, вылезает обратно в окно и закрывает его за собой. Он возвращается на дерево. Малыш смотрит на него через окно, выпятив нижнюю губу, а затем решительно возвращается к попытке сбежать из своей квартиры через окно.

К чёрту все это.

На этот раз Тензо снимает ребёнка с подоконника, чтобы у него даже не было возможности упасть, потому что он не будет тем АНБУ, который позволил джинчурики разбиться насмерть, вывалившись из окна четвертого этажа. Пусть это будет ещё одно наследие АНБУ. 

Малыш лучезарно улыбается ему. 

— Ещё! — кричит он.

— Если я положу тебя обратно, ты останешься?

Малыш, кажется, думает об этом, а потом кричит. 

— Ещё!

Тензо начинает подозревать, что это единственное слово, которое он знает.

Один из соседей сопляка распахивает своё окно и кричит: 

— Заткнись нахуй, маленький монстр! 

Малыш снова замолкает, а потом шепчет:

— Извини. 

Это единственное, что удерживает Тензо от убийства соседа.

Этот ребёнок может быть джинчурики, но он также ребёнок Йондайме-самы… и к демону правила, малыш — его грёбаная копия, насколько трехлетний ребёнок может быть похожим на взрослого — и он ребёнок Конохи, такой же сирота, оставшийся после нападения Кьюби, как и любой другой сирота, и они не говорят так с осиротевшими детьми своих шиноби.

Но у него на руках ребёнок, и если он положит его, чтобы убить соседа, ребёнок может попытаться снова вылезти из окна, и Тензо может пропустить это, а этого  _ не будет _ , поэтому вместо этого Тензо говорит: 

— Эй, малыш, что ты думаешь о небольшой прогулке?

Мальчик долго смотрит на него, а потом спрашивает:

— Гулять? 

— Да. Я покажу тебе кое-что классное. Что ты об этом думаешь?

Даже когда его глаза наполняются чем-то похожим на слезы, лицо малыша загорается, улыбка становится открытой и широкой. 

— Покажешь  _ мне _ ?

— Да, — Тензо крепко держит ребёнка, чтобы не уронить его, даже если тот попытается вывернуться из его рук, но при этом и не раздавить его до смерти, и начинает пробираться сквозь деревья.

Он уже на половине дороги, когда ему приходит в голову, что, возможно, отнести ребёнка в штаб-квартиру АНБУ — не самая блестящая идея, но ребёнку все равно только лишь три года, и он живет один в этой грёбаной квартире, кому, чёрт возьми, он расскажет?

Крыса, дежурный охранник, даже спрашивает: 

— А ты не... — но тут же замечает, что малыш возбужденно хмыкает в объятиях Тензо и чуть не падает со стула. — Какого  _ чёрта?  _

— Мне не позволено убивать гражданских без причины, — говорит Тензо в качестве объяснения.

— Не-ет, — медленно произносит Крыса. — Но это не объясняет, почему у тебя... — он машет рукой, указывая на ребенка, который машет в ответ, — с собой.

— Очень много самообладания и осознание того, что если я убью гражданского, то ребёнок может попытаться вылезти из окна в третий раз и действительно преуспеть в этом, а затем умереть.

— Сандайме-сама убьет тебя.

— Возможно, — соглашается Тензо. — А теперь я могу перестать стоять здесь?

Крыса машет ему рукой, приглашая войти, и говорит: 

— Ну, это будут твои похороны.

Когда Тензо несет ребенка в штаб-квартиру АНБУ, он слышит, как тот спрашивает: 

— А что такое похороны?

— Это признание того, что кто-то умер, — говорит Тензо.

— Ты умрешь?

Кто-то, проходя мимо, давится смехом, а затем останавливается, уставившись на них. Тензо ускоряет шаг. Он не знает, куда идет, но твердо решил добраться туда побыстрее.

— Это… 

— Нет. — Тензо идет ещё быстрее. Этот сопляк извивается. Это была ужасная идея. Сандайме-сама убьет его.

С другой стороны, щенок сейчас не пытается выброситься из окна, так что это плюс.

Тензо останавливается, когда они достигают рабочей комнаты, больше потому, что там он сможет безопасно посадить ребёнка, чем из-за какого-либо плана. Он направляется прямо к своему столу, глядя точно перед маской, как будто это сделает его самого и извивающегося джинчурики в его руках менее заметными.

Он кладет ребенка на какие-то документы, которых избегал, как раз вовремя, чтобы Кабан дошёл до его стола. Но прежде чем кто-то из них успевает что-то сказать, малыш машет рукой, а затем начинает складывать ручные сигналы АНБУ. Это несвязанная мешанина слов —  _ сдвиг-смена-Хокаге-злой-бег-дождь  _ — но это ручные сигналы АНБУ, и где, чёрт возьми, ребёнок научился этому? 

— Что, — выдыхает Кабан, —  _ за хрень _ ?

— Привет, — возбужденно говорит малыш.

— Что  _ за хрень _ ? 

— Я хрень, — отвечает малыш,что заставляет Кабана замолчать.

Через полсекунды, по-видимому, пытаясь сориентироваться, Кабан показывает Тензо:  _ миссия-неудача-вопрос _ . Малыш показывает знаками  _ дождь _ в ответ Кабану.

Со вздохом Тензо показывает Кабану:  _ статус-миссия-провал-смена приоритетов-необходимость. _

Кабан жестом показывает  _ вопрос _ . 

— Он дважды пытался выпрыгнуть из окна, — говорит Тензо вслух, потому что для этого нет знаков АНБУ.

— А почему мы все столпились вокруг стола моего кохая? — внезапно спрашивает кто-то через всю комнату. — Особенно, когда мой кохай должен сейчас нянчиться с ребёнком?

Тихо выругавшись, Тензо пытается засунуть ребёнка под свой плащ, что удалось бы лучше, если бы ребёнок перестал двигаться и кричать. 

— Хм, — говорит он.

— Что ты ... — Гончая подходит к Тензо и останавливается, уставившись на него. Вернее, на малыша, наполовину скрытого плащом Тензо, который весело вертится, словно это самое веселое, что с ним когда-либо случалось. Что, чёрт возьми, вполне возможно. Голос Гончей теряет всю весёлость. — Ты притащил его  _ сюда _ ? Ты с ума сошел?

— Он всё время пытался вылезти из окна, — жалобно говорит Тензо, желая, чтобы  _ кто-нибудь _ ему поверил.

— Поэтому ты и закрываешь окно, — огрызается Гончая. 

— Я ... — это объяснение явно не сработает на Гончей лучше, чем на всех остальных. — Я вытащил его из квартиры, — прошипел он. — Я же не говорил ему, что он грёбаный джинчурики.

— ‘Чурики, — возбужденно восклицает сопляк, — ‘ёбаный чурики.

Кто-то рядом издает задыхающиеся звуки. Тензо собирается помочь им задохнуться нахер, он хочет умереть, он  _ умрет _ . Сандайме-сама убьет его, если Гончая не сделает этого первым.

Гончая долго-долго смотрит на него, а потом говорит: 

— Это всё из-за тебя, Тензо. Не сломай ребенка.

— Пожалуйста, забери его, — говорит Тензо и протягивает мальчишку Гончей. Он держит его немного как пакет, который вот-вот взорвется, потому что, ну, он может.

— Ни за что на свете, — говорит Гончая. — Ты же дежурная няня. Вот и нянчийся. 

А потом Гончая исчезает.

Тензо кладет ребенка обратно на стол. Малыш пристально смотрит на него. Он слишком маленький, слишком худой для трёхлетнего ребенка. Тензо не знает, достаточно ли он ест. Он вроде как хочет дать малышу печенье, а потом выпить бутылку саке.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Тензо, хоть и знает имя ребенка, но это именно то, что люди спрашивают у детей, которых они не должны знать. Он так думает.

Малец моргает, засунув в рот половину кулака. Он выглядит смущённым, и Тензо подумывает спросить его снова, когда малыш неуверенно говорит: 

— Монстр?

В комнате становится… тише. Не беззвучно, но шелест бумаги замедляется, скрип ручек останавливается, и Кабан тихо втягивает воздух рядом с ним.

— Нет, — говорит Тензо, — это не твое имя.

— О, — мальчик выглядит разочарованным, как ни странно, и безнадежно грызет костяшки пальцев. — Извини.

— Нет, — снова говорит Тензо. — Тебя зовут Узумаки Наруто.

***

Во второй раз, когда ребёнок оказывается в штаб-квартире АНБУ, это снова вина Тензо, но в третий раз это Ласка — он появляется через пять минут после начала дежурства с ребёнком, сидящим на его голове, и говорит без подсказки: 

— Он может отличить нас и думает, что я кот.

Именно тогда Тензо понимает, что мальчик, который тычет в маску Ласки со своего места на его голове, напевает: 

— Киса, киса, киса.

— Зачем ты привёл его сюда? — спрашивает Кабан, как будто это не он вытащил немного моти из своего тайника, чтобы отдать малышу.

— Он пытался залезть на дерево, когда я пришёл, — говорит Ласка, снимая ребенка с головы и устраивая его на руках небрежным и привычным образом, что указывает на то, что у него, вероятно, есть ребенок или младший брат. Учитывая, насколько он молод, как думает Тензо, а также,  _ кто  _ он по мнению Тензо, Тензо считает, что это брат. — Я подумал, что он мог бы сделать это только на голой чакре.

— Неужели он это сделал? — спрашивает Тензо, несмотря на то, что он был решительно настроен не интересоваться этими вещами. Он не собирается вмешиваться. Он уже прошел через неделю дисциплинарных взысканий, и он действительно не хочет больше тратить время на заполнение документов и слежку за грёбаным даймё.

Ласка качает головой. 

— Нет. Но он чуть не разбил себе голову, так что я решил, что так будет безопаснее.

— Киса, киса, киса, — настойчиво повторяет малыш, — друг.

— Разве я твой друг? — спрашивает Ласка.

Малыш качает головой, слегка наклоняясь в сторону Тензо. 

—  _ Друг. _

Сандайме-сама выпотрошит его нафиг.

— А? — Ласка подходит, чтобы положить ребёнка на колени Тензо; Тензо хватает его из самозащиты. Он не хочет быть человеком, который сломал ребенка Йондайме-самы, а ещё ребенок пытается встать на его член.

Малыш хватает маску Тензо, и тот наклоняет голову в сторону. Они не должны снимать свои маски даже в штаб-квартире.

— Не хочу спорить с Хокаге, — тихо говорит Ласка, и Тензо думает,  _ нет _ , — но почему ребёнок живет один? Есть ресурсы для военных сирот, есть семьи, которые примут его.

— Никому нельзя было довериться, — говорит Тензо, а затем добавляет, поскольку он вломился в комнату с документами и прочитал их, — его предыдущий опекун пытался убить его, а приют его отверг. — Малыш снова тянется к маске, и Тензо протягивает ему ручку. Малыш тут же засовывает ручку себе в рот, что на самом деле не лучше, но по крайней мере он спокоен.

— Приют не имеет права отказать ему. Он же ребенок.

Как и Ласка, если он тот, за кого его принимает Тензо. 

— Может быть, они и не имеют права, но у них есть возможность.

— Недоверие и страх ломают людей, — Ласка убирает волосы с лица ребенка, и тот лучезарно улыбается ему из-за ручки, которую жует. Его голос становится почти беззвучным. — Это ломает Учих.

— Ласка...

— Хотим ли мы, чтобы наш джинчурики возненавидел или отверг нас? — громче спрашивает Ласка, перебивая его. — Неужели мы хотим, чтобы он решил, что мы не стоим той боли, которую ему причинили, и отдал верность первому иностранному шиноби, который даст ему немного еды и немного любви? Может, ты хочешь проснуться однажды и обнаружить Кьюби на стороне врага, потому что мы не смогли найти в себе чуть-чуть доброты?

Нет, Тензо этого не хочет. Он смотрит на мальчика на своих коленях, который засунул пальцы в рот вместе с ручкой. В уголке его рта темнеют чернила.

— Я поговорю с Сандайме-сама.

***

Сандайме-сама говорит нет.

Собственно говоря, это неудивительно; он редко меняет своё мнение, и уж точно не по такому значительному и всеобъемлющему вопросу, как этот. Но хотя это и не удивительно, то, что он настаивает на обязательном пренебрежении ребёнком Конохи, шокирует.

Итак, АНБУ… не подчиняются.

Неподчинение АНБУ — это редкость, и они следят друг за другом, что делает массовое неподчинение шокирующе легким. Они действуют осторожно, когда начинают, хотя и придерживаются своих запланированных обязанностей няни, чтобы заботиться о ребёнке. Иногда они берут его в штаб-квартиру, чтобы АНБУ, которые там находятся, могли поощрить его похвалой, едой и случайными лекциями о контроле чакры, но много времени он проводит в своей квартире, когда его учат читать и писать.

Иногда Тензо отводит его к одному из высоких деревьев и рассказывает ему о истории шиноби и о всех хокаге Конохи. О Йондайме-сама.

Ни один из них не нарушил приказ о раскрытии его происхождения, независимо от того, какие другие правила они нарушают. Скорее всего, это случится, но не сейчас. По крайней мере, пока он не станет достаточно взрослым, чтобы понять. Но это не значит, что они не могут рассказать ему о его отце. Тензо мог бы рассказать ему о его матери, если бы знал её, но он мало общался с Кушиной, знал её больше по репутации, чем как-то ещё.

Ласка учит его лазать по деревьям, а затем Кабан решает, что ребёнок должен уметь стоять на воде и бросает его в реку, что приводит к тому, что семь АНБУ должны спасти восторженного, но тонущего джинчурики из реки. Таким образом, Кабану больше не разрешается учить ребёнка чему-либо физическому, пока он хотя бы не поступит в Академию.

Тензо думает, что Кабан вообще потеряет интерес к обучению ребёнка, но через три дня Тензо видит, как тот приходит в ужас, когда малыш бодро признаётся, что не имеет никакого понятия о чтении, и таким образом начинаются массовые усилия АНБУ научить его читать.

К четырем годам он довольно хорошо пишет кандзи «убийство», хотя «личность» и «вход» все ещё неразличимы. К шести годам он уже свободно говорит на языке жестов АНБУ, и в этот момент они понимают, что ему нужно выучить обычные жесты шиноби, иначе он никогда не сможет общаться ни с кем, кроме АНБУ.

Кабан предлагает ему просто пропустить Академию и учиться прямо на АНБУ, но все они знают, что есть риск того, что чакра Кьюби вырвется наружу, а АНБУ должен оставаться анонимным. Это вопрос, над которым они долго размышляют, потому что они знают, что деревня думает о нём, и это только ухудшится, когда он начнет своё обучение, когда тот факт, что он представляет угрозу, станет полностью очевидным.

А он представляет собой угрозу или будет представлять, потому что внутри него запечатан самый могущественный из биджу, и потому что его обучают АНБУ, а они — суровые учителя. Они не добры, не помнят, как быть добрыми, но малыш, кажется, не возражает против суровости.

Это самое ужасное, думает Тензо, в те моменты, когда он не может перестать думать об этом. Что малыш так изголодался по ласке любого рода, что даже сейчас, даже после стольких лет, он предпочитает их грубость и нетерпение ничему.

***

Ласка добрее всего относится к ребёнку. И именно к Ласке подходит Данзо и говорит, что он должен уничтожить свой клан, и что его брат будет убит или останется в живых — в зависимости от его решения.

И Ласка почти делает это, почти обращает свой меч против своей семьи со слезами на глазах, но затем он думает о словах, которые сказал много лет назад, и о том, что его брат не джинчурики, но он будет одинок и обижен, и любой, кто предложит ему доброту или силу, сможет легко манипулировать им.

И, возможно, Ласка достаточно эгоистичен и не хочет, чтобы ребёнок, который смотрит на него с таким обожанием, ненавидел его. Любой ребёнок.

Поэтому он не подчиняется, как АНБУ не подчиняются уже много лет. Он идет в штаб-квартиру АНБУ вместо резиденции своего клана, рассказывает им о перевороте и о полученном приказе. И, возможно, в другой вселенной реакция была бы другой, возможно, в другой вселенной он был бы осужден за такой поступок, но в этой вселенной они — десятки незаконных со-родителей самого страшного ребёнка в мире, и поэтому его не осуждают.

Учих арестовывают и допрашивают достаточно быстро, чтобы Данзо не смог открыто отомстить за неподчинение или доказать, что это вообще было неподчинением. Льется кровь, потому что кровопролитие — это то, что происходит, когда вы вторгаетесь на территорию клана, планирующего переворот, но нет смертей. Невинная кровь Конохи была пролита, но ещё больше невинной крови Конохи спасено.

Десять Учих признаны виновными в активном планировании переворота и заключены в тюрьму; остальные вернулись в комплекс с публичными извинениями и ещё более публичным оправданием, и в ту же ночь Итачи позволяет Саске свернуться калачиком на своем футоне и отвечает на задаваемые шепотом вопросы. А утром Ласка встречает малыша, который смотрит на его маску и говорит, что ему жаль, что в семье Ласки полно говнюков.

Ребёнок не должен знать, кто такой Ласка, но он просто говорит, что Ласка ощущается как один из детей в Академии, и что маска Ласки все ещё выглядит как киса, и это глупо, что его не называют кисой.

***

Наруто идёт в Академию, хорошо умея обращаться с сюрикенами, лазить по деревьям и ходить по воде и способен написать эффективный отчет (Кабан скидывал на него свои отчеты почти шесть месяцев, к большому удовольствию забывчивого Ибики). Он также идет в Академию без истинного чувства социального этикета, потому что сочетание того, что его оскорбляет широкая публика и обучает кучка людей, которые носят полу-анонимные маски, приводит к серьезному отсутствию социальных навыков.

Это не единственное, с чем Наруто идёт в Академию. Он также идёт в Академию с б _ о _ льшим количеством оружия, чем ему технически разрешено, деревянной коробкой бенто, которую Тензо вручил ему утром, прежде чем выпихнуть за дверь, и знанием о демоне внутри него.

Тензо рассказывает ему об этом за месяц до того, как он начинает учиться в Академии, усадив его за стол в своей квартире — где Наруто живёт сейчас, кроме тех случаев, когда Сандайме-джии навещает его, тогда он живёт в своей собственной квартире и не знает никаких АНБУ, и у него нет родителей, и все его ненавидят — и рассказывает ему о нападении Кьюби и его родителях, и почему все его ненавидят. Он почти уверен, что единственная причина, по которой АНБУ не ненавидят его, заключается в том, что они достаточно сильны, чтобы остановить его, если биджу вырвется и нападет на деревню, но он с этим согласен. Он не хочет причинять вред деревне, поэтому он рад, что есть люди, которые наблюдают за ним, которые достаточно сильны, чтобы удержать его от этого.

Это немного помогает — то, что он знает, почему люди смотрят на него с таким страхом и ненавистью в глазах. Почему Саске называют гением за те же навыки, которые заставляют его инструкторов смотреть на него в ужасе.

Это немного помогает, но не уменьшает боль.

Но он любит деревню, и он любит АНБУ, и поэтому он не может заставить себя ненавидеть их. Он просто станет Хокаге, думает он, и докажет всем, что вся его сила будет направлена на защиту деревни. Как АНБУ. Как Ласка, который, как слышал Наруто, должен был убить всю свою семью, но решил этого не делать, потому что он так любит деревню, что не хотел убивать никого из них, хотя ему и приказали.

Хотя иногда Наруто думает, что он вроде не возражал бы, если бы Ласка убил Саске, потому что Саске ужасен, и он злится, что его отец в тюрьме, но у Саске есть папа, и у него все ещё есть мама, и у него есть Ласка, и у него есть кузены, и он _ всё ещё _ жалуется на свою семью.

Любимец Наруто — Неджи, думает он, потому что у него тоже нет родителей, и он тоже хорош в разных вещах, но люди смотрят на него странно и комментируют себе под нос, когда он слишком хорош. Это по-другому, думает Наруто, но все же. Это какая-то странная клановая штука, и Наруто не понимает странные клановые штуки.

Сандайме-джии перестаёт проверять его, как только он отучился в Академии год или около того, и поэтому он начинает постоянно жить с Тензо, за исключением тех случаев, когда Тензо находится на миссиях. Тогда он по очереди остается у тех АНБУ, которые не на миссиях, кроме Гончей, потому что Гончая ненавидит его, и Ласки, потому что он живет в клановом комплексе и не может позволить джинчурики остаться с ним, потому что тогда все будут знать, а сейчас никто, кроме АНБУ, не знает.

Кабан — его любимец после Тензо не только потому, что Кабан всегда дает ему моти и обычно позволяет есть рамен на ужин, но и потому, что Кабан знает истории о его маме и об Узушиогакуре и дает ему записки его отца о дзюцу, с которыми тот работал, и это максимально близко к клановым штукам, что может быть у Наруто. И Кабан учит его дзюцу, которые заставляют Тензо хмуриться и говорить, что ему нужно подождать, пока Наруто не исполнится по крайней мере двенадцать, но Кабан говорит, что тогда он уже будет в команде, и его джонин-сенсей может заподозрить неладное.

О том, кто будет джонином-сенсеем Наруто, они устроили целый ряд дебатов. Наруто знает, что не должен их слышать, но его учил рекогносцировке глава разведки АНБУ, и они не так осторожны с ним, как должны быть. Это хорошо, что никто не знает, что АНБУ воспитывают его, ведь если бы они знали, то, вероятно, пытали бы его за информацию, и Наруто ещё не уверен, что может выдержать пытки. Он собирается попросить Ибики-рикусо* научить его.

Но дебаты о джонине-сенсее кажутся сложными, потому что им нужен кто-то, кто уже знает, что его обучают все АНБУ, или им нужен кто-то, кто не поймет этого, но они также не хотят, чтобы у него был идиот, потому что нужно быть идиотом, чтобы не заметить, что Наруто иногда забывает использовать ручные знаки шиноби и вместо этого использует знаки АНБУ, потому что знает их лучше, и они легче.

Наруто без понятия, кого они выбрали, но он почти не переживает, потому что кто бы это ни был, безусловно, это будет хороший выбор. Он им доверяет.

***

Наруто одиннадцать, когда шиноби Конохи пытается убить его нарисованными животными, и Наруто говорит нет, и Кьюби говорит нет, и АНБУ, присматривающий за Наруто, говорит нет, а потом Наруто прячет шиноби в своей комнате, пока АНБУ планомерно разносят Корень, а затем, возможно, убивают Данзо.

В руке Данзо, похоже, есть глаза, что довольно отвратительно, и Наруто рад, что он не видел этого, но также хочет видеть это, потому что глаза. В руке.

Рукоглаз.

Сандайме-джии злится на АНБУ за убийство Данзо, но он не может сделать Данзо не-мертвым, а также, по-видимому, Данзо крал детей из кланов, что, вроде, большое дело, потому что деревня заботится о том, кто ваши родители, если вы не Наруто.

Шиноби Конохи снова пытается убить Наруто, пока Наруто прячет его, но Ласка там, с ним, и он бьет шиноби в плечо и прибивает его к стене своей катаной. Он делает дыру в стене и оставляет на ней кровь, но Тензо научил Наруто, как счищать кровь с вещёй, так что все должно быть в порядке. И на стене уже есть дыры от тренировок Наруто с сюрикенами, так что на самом деле это не так уж и плохо.

Наруто также получает сотрясение мозга и перелом запястья, но у него все быстро заживает, поэтому он не очень злится.

Тензо понадобилось три дня, чтобы вернуться домой и забрать шиноби. Крыса приходит вместе с ним и лечит запястье Наруто, его голову и плечо шиноби. А затем Ласка забирает шиноби на допрос, и Наруто должен вернуться к занятиям в Академии.

Он предпочел бы смотреть, как парня пригвоздят к стене мечом.

Но он скоро закончит Академию, и, похоже, они пытаются сделать одного из АНБУ его джонином-сенсеем, и он думает, что пока это не Гончая, все в порядке.

***

Это Гончая.

***

Гончая на три часа опаздывает на их первую тренировку, и Наруто совершенно уверен, что это тест, поэтому он устанавливает барьер, который узнал из записей своего отца, и для поддержания которого обычно требуется шесть человек, но у него есть чакра Узумаки плюс биджу, и поэтому он делает шесть клонов, ставит барьер, а затем остается внутри него, чтобы начать тренироваться самостоятельно. Он пытается выучить хирайшин, хотя думает, что, вероятно, по меньшей мере ему понадобится ещё год, чтобы достичь контроля чакры, необходимого для управления им.

Саске начинает практиковать тайдзюцу примерно через час, когда Наруто примерно в третий раз врезается в дерево в какой-то ублюдочной комбинации шуншина и хирайшина, которая не является особенно эффективной версией ни того, ни другого. Сакура не делает ничего и только сидит и жалуется на то, что Гончей ещё нет. Наруто задается вопросом, стоит ли ему врезаться в неё вместо дерева, чтобы заставить её заняться чем-нибудь.

Гончей требуется почти двадцать минут, чтобы пройти через барьер, в основном потому, что клоны Наруто создают новых клонов, когда они уничтожаются, и поэтому Гончая должен убить их достаточно быстро, чтобы они не могли вернуться на свои места для поддержания барьера.

Наруто рассеивает оставшихся, когда барьер падает, и он мог бы подготовиться к активному бою с Гончей, но он думает, что сейчас он либо прошел тест, либо не прошел его, и в любом случае это не заставит Гончую больше любить его.

Гончая появляется на дереве на окраине поляны, на одном из тех, в которое Наруто врезался чуть ранее, и он не думает, что это нарочно, но это всё равно выводит его из себя, особенно, когда Гончая поднимает руку и говорит: 

— Йоу.

Только знание того, что Тензо будет разочарован в нём, не даёт Наруто показать Гончей  _ угроза-убийство _ , потому что Наруто живет в страхе перед тем, что Тензо грустно посмотрит на него. Вместо этого он делает теневого клона, чтобы продолжить работу над хирайшином, а затем идёт, чтобы узнать, что Гончая хочет от них.

Оказывается, они должны сделать упражнение на сплочение команды под видом упражнения не на сплочение команды, и Наруто смотрит на младшего брата Ласки и на девочку, все ещё скулящую о первом тесте, и думает, что ещё не слишком поздно присоединиться к АНБУ.

**Author's Note:**

> * Звание, которое Наруто использует для Ибики примерно означает «генерал». Взято из японских вооруженных сил.


End file.
